Kazune and Karin's LOVE life after the fight
by fictiongirl92997
Summary: Karins and kazunes love life after the kami fight!
1. Chapter 1

ME: Ok so this is my first fanfic so don't judge my writing as bad!

Well I am writing a fanfic on Kamichama Karin Chu.(After everything, life after Chu.) So I will try to follow the whole story line.(Sorry if you wanted action and stuff but this is only the love in Karin and Kazune's life and other stuff like that.) I'm so exited!!!!!!

KAZUNE: Just start already! Jeez woman are just so slow and stupid!

KARIN: YOU know what I thought you grew out of that!( Punches Kazune) BAKA

(Kazune on the floor with stars over his head.)

KAZUNE: Sorry! YOU didn't have to...MMMMMMMM!?(Karin kissing Kazune)

KARIN: I'm sorry too.(Walks away.)

ME: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! Kazune that was so sweet!!!!! AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GO get her moron!!!

KAZUNE:.......................(Chases after Karin) Karin!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

ME: He always listens to me!( Proud smile.) Well them, GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

One morning Karin woke up at 4:00 in the morning because she felt something touch her. She opened one eye and saw blue eyes. She opened both eyes and saw who those eyes belonged to.

(Karin's POV)

_Ka...ka.....Kazune is in my bed!!!! What should I do??? Should I wake him up?_ All of a sudden he opened his eyes and hugged me and said "Hi Karin what is it?" he said sleepily. "Its... wait a minute, what are you doing in my bed?" I said trying not to scream. "I wanted to. I had a night mare. I couldn't sleep so I decided to come here and sleep next to you. I hope you don't mind. I wont do anything to you... if you don't want me to."He said the last part suductifly.( Is that how you spell it?) This made me blush. "Why are you blushing? Oh, I get it!"he giggled. Then he leaned in closer and started to put his hand up my shirt slowly. _Whaaa! No, don't its not....please don't! We are only 13!_ "Kazune please don't get so close its summer and the room is pretty hot with out anyone touching me." I said. "Then lets take our close off."he whispered into my ear and he started to take my close off for me. "No." I whispered.

ME: The truth is you really wanted to take your close off for him don't you??

KARIN: N...NO! Why would I?

KAZUNE: Well...

KARIN: Shut up!!!!

ME: Well we should just see.

Too late. He started to take my shirt off and then he took his off. Then he took every thing else off! There we were naked in the same bed side by side. "Kazune now I'm sort of cold." I said so that I would be naked with him. But instead he just hugged me( more like lied his body on her)tightly. I was so freaked out! Then he started to kiss me. First he kissed my lips then my neck and when he got to my breast he said, "You breast are a lot bigger since the last time I saw them."_What should I do? Why can't I speak?!_ "Kazune don't touch me." I said weakly._ Finally I spoke._ But he ignored me. He started to lick my breast. I pushed him off in surprise. "What is it Karin? You don't want me to." "No, I don't. We are to young." " It's just that the nightmare I had...a guy did this to you before I could do this to you. So I decided to do this to you now." he said looking up at me. " So you're jealous? How sweet, but you should ask first then you could my permission." " So do you want me to..." " NOOOOOO!!!"I said as I shoved him out of bed, i got up and put my clothes on. He did the same, then crawled back into my bed. "Can I at least sleep here tonight?" I sighed, "Sure" Then I hugged him, his head on my chest. "I love you." he said. "Me too." I replied. Then I kissed him and we fell asleep.

(Kazune's POV)

The next day when i woke up i felt karin in my arms, i smiled to myself. _She cant resist me at all, i better leave now so no one says anything. Tommmorow we start school again, what if my fans find out about me and Karin? What if they try to hurt her?_ _I won't let them touch her! _All of a sudden I heard steps behind me and I saw Heimeka. "What are you doing up so early?!" "Mehh...I dont know~...I was hungry." "Oh ok, then I'll make you something to eat." She smiled at me and we walked together down to the kitchen. Then she said good night and went to her room. I went to my room and fell asleep, I was so lonley without Karin though. Eventually I went to sleep.

(Normal POV)

It was still a bit daek outside but to people were standing infront of the mansion. "Is that it?!" "Yup, I know it isn't much but the people inside are what we want." "Okay"

Then after awhile of staring at the mansion, they left like as if they were ghost or something.

( I know the ending sucks but it is the best I could do!)

ME: Who are those people?

KARIN: Hmmmmmmmm, I don't know, how do we figure out who they are?

KAZUNE: Well you need to read the next chapter of course!

ME: Yes lets!

KARIN: But were do we find it?

KAZUNE: You have to review.

ME: OH!

KARIN: IF you want to find out all the answers to your questions!

ME: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN!!!!!!!!

EVERYONE: BYE!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter

okay i didnt get that many reveiws but u know i was exited so i wrote anyways

ME: HI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

KARIN: Hello everyone.

MICCHI: You're here for more? YAY!!! Hullo, to all of you! (Hullo means hello)

JIN: Welcome nice to see you here again!! Have a great time reading!

HIMEKA'S: Nice to see all of you!

KIRIKA: Hello.

KIRIO: Ummm... HI! Has anyone seen that girl I fell in love with last time?

SHII-chan: Nyaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Ouch some stepped on my tail! Hi, Nya!

SUZUNE: Hello, Hi! Nice to meet you all!

KAZUNE:...Yo.

EVERYONE: SD (SD means Sweat drop.)

ME: Well lets get started!

"Karin! Get up you lazy sloth! We start school today!" Then kazune started to walk to Karin's room when he heard a, _Thump!_ Then he started to run. When he ran into Karin's room and then he tripped over a sleeping karin on the floor. "Karin?! What happened?! Oh,you just fell, then get up!!" he said as he poked her cheek. Then Karin opened her eyes and slaped Kazune. He looked confused, then he started to blush when he realized their position. He was on top of her, his hand in her pj pants. " S...Sorry! I didn't know!" "I guess its ok, Kazune I dont want to go to school today~" "You have to Karin, what will I do by myself?! If I dont have you there sitting next to me then I'll be sad. Unless when I get home after school, will you shower with me?"

(Karin's POV)

_What is Kazune thinking?! I wont shower with him ever, maybe? "_No." Kazune had a smile on his face. "Then go to school, that way you don't have to shower with me. Hurry, I'll wait down stairs, okay?!" _What just happened?! OH well i might as well get ready for school, Kazune were seriouse?! He usually keeps his feelings inside. It is probley just me, i dont know. Why am I thinking so much about this?!_ I got ready for school.( I changed my mind they are 14 and about to turn 15.) Kazune was waiting for me, then i trripped and landed on Kazune. My face in between his legs. _How emberassing, what will he say?!_

(Kazune's POV)

_What the hell?! Karin is so brave! " _Karin you are so brave but dont you think we should do this after school in your room?! I want to..." "MORON! I didn't do this on persose! I fell!" _Aww, why did she turn out so clumsy?! If only it wasn't a accident! Fate is so cruel! I love Karin though. "O_h, sorry. Then let's go to school, I do not want to be late" "O...Okay!" Karin and I were still blushing. I held her hand while we walked out and she just kept blushing. when we arrived to school I was attacked by the Kazune-Z. I fell to the floor and one girl was on top of me, blushing. I looked at Karin and she had a evil aroa around her, then she turned around and left."Oh Kujo-kun I knew you loved me! You are so fast though, we need to slow down alittle." I tried to explain that it was an accident but she didnt listen and followed me most of the day, the other girls just followed stalked me until they had to go to class. Karin had already left home and now the girl was following me home. I didn't even know her name."Hey what is your name?" "I am from america so my name is Natasha i moved here along time ago and my friends call me Flo." "Oh. Natasha why dont you go home? You can not follow me home." "Well as your girlfriend I need to see your house, please?!" "You aren't my girlfriend! Why do you want to see my house?!" "Because i want to, stop playing around! if i am not your girlfriend then why did you put me on top of you?!" "I didn't mean to, you attacked me and then landed on me!" "Oh I see. Can I still come to your house? I need a place to stay for awhile, my parents are in the hospital, that's all i need from you." "Fine, you can stay at my house for awhile." _I didn't know, well if her parents are in the hospital, I guess it is okay. What will karin say?! I'll explain it to her later. I don't want any onr to suffer the pain I went throw, haveing lost her parents I know she will be lonley, Karin and i will help throgh it. _We arrived to my house and I saw Karin sitting on the couch waiting for me. Then when she Natasha she glared at me. "What is that doing here?! Why is she here?! How did she get in here?! Kick her out! "She lives here! I will not kick her out! If i do then I'll be lonely, right Karin?!" "Shut up Kazune! Why did you have to bring your NEW girlfriend home?! How could you?! I thought you loved me!" Karin yelled. Natasha kept getting more and more confused, then I said,"Karin. she needs a place to stay, while her parents are in the hospital. She isn't my girlfriend and I do love you!" Natasha then spoke up,"Yeah I need some place to stay, and what you love her?!" "Umm...yeah. I always have, didn't you know that I love Karin?!" I said as Natasha tured red from anger, then she attacked Karin. "Hey stop!!!!!"

(Normal POV)

Kazune had finally pulled them away from each other. Karin was bleeding, because Natasha had scratch her, just under her breast. Kazune noticed and attended to her. He took her shirt off and wiped away the blood and put a bandage on it. Natasha stared at Kazune. She was just suprised that Kazune took Karin's shirt off." Are you two alright?!" "Yeah!" they both said." I am sorry, I got out of hand, I was just jelouse." "It's fine." Karin said warmly. Kazune smiled at them. They bothed blushed. Karin felt sad that Natasha's parents were in the hospital so she accepted it. Karin let Natasha sleep in her room, Karin slept with Kazune. (BAD choice) Karin laid down next to Kazune, then Kazune hugged her and said,"Karin you made a good choice." Kazune got on top of her and kissed her neck. He brought Karin's arm above her head and he worked his way from her neck to her lips. "Karin, I love you alot, you know that right?!" "Yeah, I love you to Kazune." Karin got brave and kissed Kazune and wrapped her arms around his neck and moved her hand down to his shirt, then unbottoned it. He pulled back and took his shirt off. Karin stared at his six-pack. Then she did the same and took her shirt off, revealing her big breast. "Karin you grow fast, I like this..." he said as he pointed at a little heart shaped birth mark on her breast. "Kazune lets just kiss, I am saving myself, so when we are older I'll be more awaited and you can let it all out in one time." "Okay Karin! I'd love that, so maybe like when we are 18?" "Maybe when we are alittle younger. You can't get inside of me but you can touch me all you want,will that saticfy you for now?" Kazune blushed and then he slithered down and pulled her pants down and her underwear then he took in the soft, wet, hot skin in between her legs. Karin let out a small moan of pleasure. (By the way Heimeka is in her room and she isn't in the story much.) Karin sat up and the laid Kazune down Kazune's pants down and licked his little friend slowly. She opened her mouth wide and took him in. Kazune let out a moan of pleasure. "Karin you are good at this, promise you wont let anyone enjoy you lik this ever." "Haha! Okay, I only want you to enjoy me like this." Kazune pulled her up to his face and bit her lip to be let in. She let him in of course. Kazune put his tounge in every corner he could get to. Karin wrapped her legs around him and she sat on his lap. "Karin I want you now!" "Kazune remember I am saveing my self alittle for you, and we are to young, for your birthday I'll let you go alittle farther." "Okay." Kazune's face lit up with joy. Finally when the kissing session was over (it lasted 28 minutes) they put their clothes on and fell asleep. Kazune hugged Karin tightly. They felt happy. They didn't even notice that Natasha was watching them.

"Well, this is our second day, we should start." "Yeah." Again the two mysteriouse people stood infront of the mansion. They walked away holding hands, walking into the darkness and dissapearing qietly.

(Like I said I cant do endings.)

ME: Oh whats gona happen next?!  
KAZUNE: Karin you are good at that.  
KARIN: Well there is even juicer stuff ahead.( winks at Kazune)  
ME: Woohoo! HOTT!  
KAZUNE:So reveiw and the sooner you do the sooner the chapters come.  
KARIN: The next time she wont update with out reveiws!  
ME: Yeah so...REVEIW!


	3. Chapter 3

thank you all who reveiw my stories!

3rd chapter

ME: I don't want to say much...so...

KARIN: Lets get started!

KAZUNE: Yeah, hurry.

PERSON: Do you own Kamichama Karin?!

ME: NO! (Sadly)

KAZUNE AND KARIN: GO!!

( Natasha's POV) (What, she cant have one?!)

_**Dear Diary,**_

_**I don't know what to do**_. _**I saw Karin and Kujo-kun love-love each other!**_ _**If I tell the others they'll kill Karin and Kujo-kun will be sad and then everyone will be sad.**_ _**And I cant keep it as secret! I need to tell SOMEONE! I cant just forget about it! What should I do?! This is so weird! I didn't know they did that sorta stuff! I feel alittle jealous of Karin, but I like her now she is cool. So Kujo-kun loves Karin?! Yeah, he does. No one else. I wish I was Karin. I need to do something to make me forget what I saw.**_

_**Natasha **_

(Kazune's POV)

_Last night_ _was amazing. I love Karin, she makes me happy! Wait what time is it?! _I looked at the clock and saw the time. **_7:38_** "Karin wake up! We are going to be late school!" "Do we have to go to school?!" " Yeah! I bet Natasha is awake! Hurry up Kar...mmhhm!" I was stopped short beacause Karin was kissing me! she held my dick in her hand and I got hard. _Karin...wait i won't be able to...control myself if you do that! Why cant i talk?! Karin is make me lose control! What should I do?! I'll just show her not to suduce me when she wants to do something i dont. _I got on top of Karin and kissed her lips she wrapped her arms around my neck and and kissed me back. Then i slithered down under the blankets and opened her legs, I licked her pussy and she moaned. I put in two fingers and she got scared and kicked me in the face. "Kazune what are you doing?! i told you no!" " well, yeh but if you aren't going to go to school then I'll have to let myself in, but if you think you are going to get hurtI'll let you be on top, but you still need to go fast." "Kaune.... I hate you!" _What?! Why?! She started! I dont under stand! _" Karin?! Why?!" 'You are treating me like I am just alittle slut!" "Well, you started, you know I can't control myself sometimes! I am sorry! I just wanted you to go t school with me. If you dont go to school you will get dumb and i will be lonely! Plus Karin youare not a slut!" Karin stared at me and she hugged me tightly. I hugged her back." Fine I'll go, I love you Kazune." " I love you too Karin." "We need to hurry!" Karin said as she pumped her fist in the air. _How cute!_

( Normal POV)

Krin and Kazune undressed and put their uniforms on. Kazune tripped over his pants twice. They walked down stairs and saw Natasha waiting for them. "Hey you two! Did you have fun last night? I already know what you two did last night, I saw it all!" Natasha said slyly. Kazune and Karin blushed and said, "You did?! We are so sorry!" " It's fine! I wont tell anyone, anymore. You should lock your doors though!" Natasha said sternly. They blushed even reader.(If that was possible)

(Ok I am getting tiered of typeing so this will probley be a short-ish chapter.)

When they all got to school Natasha saw the Kazune-Z and ran over to them. "Why are you with those two?! Oh, I get it! You and Kujo-kun are dateing so you have to walk with him. We are proud and jelouse of you, lucky!" (Natahsa sd) "Well actually Kujo-kun and I are just friends. The one he loves is Karin and it isn't a secret!" Then the Kazune-Z fainted.(Natasha Sd) Kazune and Karin were about to take their seats when they heard and felt loud and distructive rumbiling sounds coming from the hall. It was the mad and jealouse Kazune-Z. ('s? idk!) They knocked down some boy when they stormed into the room. Then they stood infront of Karin and Kazune." Kujo-kun is it true, do you love Karin?!" Then _**everyone**_ attention was on Kazune and Karin. Then they blushed. Kazune answered because he knew it wasn't a secret and he new it was true. Instead though of just saying yes ne stood up and grabbed Karin wrist and pulled her up then he lifted her chin up and kissed her, everyone gasped! "Yes, I love Karin! I have always and will always love her! I am sorry but it's the truth and I never will hide it." " Oh, so you do love her, Karin-chan we respect you very much now! We hope you have a great relation ship!" the Kazune-Z leader said hen she turned around and sat at her seat. Everyone was shoked and Karin was blushing. Finally when the teacher walked in everything settled down.

.......................................................................................the end of the school day..........................................................................................

Everyone knew the buzz now about Karin and Kazune, they all were not shoked they suspected it the whole time.

* * *

9:00 p.m

Kazune and Karin went to bed and Kazune could not resist," Karin hurry take you shirt off i want to touch you now~!" "Okay Kazune!" she purred. She took her shirt off and she laid on top of Kazune, her breast in his face. "Yummy~ Karin you are tasty! My birthday is coming soon and you need to prepare youself. My dick is going to be really big!" "Oh really?! Yeah but I'll take it anyways!" Karin whispered into his ear. Kazune arinsmirked and hugged her. He pulled Karin's pants down slightly then he remembered to lock the door. " Karin, its your turn now." Kazune said as he pulled his pants and his boxers down and laid down on the bed. "Are you ready Kazune?" "Yeah, hurry before I get impatient and take your virginity!" he thrust his hip up and Karin smirked and took Kazune's friend in her mouth. Kazune groaned in pleasure and put his hsnd in her hair and pushed her head alittle. She went faster and he was about to reach his climax when Karin stopped and Kazune sat up. "Karin?" "Kazune you need me dont you?! I can tell, your friend is calling for special attention! I'm sorry I am makeing you wait." "Karin. It's okay! I'll wait alittle more, my birthday isn't that far." Karin stood up and ran her hand through his blond hair.

(Karin's POV)

_Secretly I want Kazune now, but I am worried what if I get pregnet?! I know he will stay by my side though. _I started to kiss him but he pushed me away and pointed to his friend. Then I went back to work. I was sucking on him and Kazune moaned. He smiled at me and his face was a bit red beacause he was enjoyin himself and he felt good. Then he said "Karin lets go to sleep now, I cant take it, if you keep doing that I wont be able to control myself and I'll do you." "Okay." I stopped and we put our clothes on and we fell asleep, hugging each other.

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Heleio we are enrolled! We can finally get what we want!"said the mysteriouse a girl (yes it is the people who stood outside the Kujo residence) "Yay!"said the boy. "We start tommorrow."squeled the girl " Thank you Milika!" the boy said jumping up and down in the darkness.

ME: Okay, next chapter reaveals the mystery people!  
KAZUNE: So... reveiw!  
KARIN: Or else no more of this story!  
ME: I DO NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR CHU!  
THANK YOU!


	4. Chapter 4

4th chapter

ME: I am having some troulbe typing, I broke my finger and it's hard to type, but I'm trying! So...lets get started!  
KAZUNE: Wait where is Karin?!  
SHII-CHAN: I dont know, oh, she must be eating some of the eel bred you made for her! Da-shii!  
ME: Oh, Kazune go get her now!  
KAZUNE: Why me?! (anoyed face)  
ME: (Glaring at Kazune) Just gooo!!!  
KAZUNE: Ummm...O...okay! Karin! Get your butt over here now!!  
HEIMEKA: She is already in the story, look!  
ALL: (Looking) Oh! Okay. Lets go!

(Kazune's POV)

"Kazune how could you?! You backstabing batered!" I woke up to a mad, yelling, emotinal, pillow trowing, Karin. I had no idea what she was talking about."What are you talking abluwa!" my face was bitch slapped by Karin. " Kazune, you already slept with someone! I heard you sleep talking just now, sayin 'Kari take me now, I love you!', who is this Kari anyways?!" Karin screamed with her hands over her heart, like as if her heart was broken. I just started laughing at her. "What?! No, I haven't slept with anyone but you, we are both vigins! Kari is my new nickname for you. You know when we do it I won't be able to finish my sentenses beacause I'll be out of breath, so I gave you that nick name. I love you Karin, I would never do that to you." I looked at Karin and her head was down and she looked at the floor." Karin?!" "Kazune...I love you!" I got up and I walked over to her and wrapped my arms around her. " Kazune, you will do me hard huh?!" "Yeah, I'll be able to show you the love I have inside." Karin blushed. I lightly kissed her lips and she kissed me back, then when we stopped for breath I looked at the clock and it was **_6:47._** Karin and I weren't going to be late today, thank goodness! Karin and I got dressed and went down stairs for breakfast.

(Normal POV)

Himeka was already sitting down and eating breakfast. "My you two are always so late, you always skip breakfast too. Hurry and eat so we can get to school early and see if we can talk to the new kids coming to our school." "Why so interested in new students?" Kazune asked, but the truth was that he...didn't care. "Well, they are new and they must be really smart to be able to transfer to our school!" "Oh I see! Hey did you hear about that new... oooo eel bread!" Karin said. (Kazune sd)

* * *

At school:

Kazune, Karin and Himeka took their seats. Their teacher stood infront of the room and cleared his throat, "Class, today we have two new students! Come on in you two!" then two people walked in, a boy and a girl. The boy was tall and skinny and he had on the uniform on, he had black shoulder length hair and he had grey colored eyes, he had one gold colored earing on his right ear. The girl was paler than the boy and she had blonde hair and her hair was in a ponytail that reached to her waist, her bangs were dyed pink, her eyes were black and she looked like an emo girl by how she dressed. "Class this is Heleio Cruzune," he said as he pointed at the boy, the he pionted to the girl "and this is Milika Yukihara, now please show them around, thank you, take what ever seat is empty." Milika sat behind Kazune and Heleio sat behind Karin.  
After class:  
Kazune didn't care a thing about the two new kids, Karin on the other hand loved to meet new people and so she turned arond and said "Hello! My name is Karin Hanazono, nice to meet you. Heleio right?" "Um...yeah, nice to meet you!" Heleio smiled at Karin. Kazune turned around to tell Karin something but when he saw Karin talking to Heleio he got mad and stomped over to were they were. " Karin, what are you doing? Aren't we supposed to go home now?!" "Oh, yeah! Okay, bye Heleio!" "Umm..bye-bye!" Heleio waved goodbye and looked confused, he didn't know that they lived together. He just had to tell Milika. Milika was already heading home and then she received a text from Heleio that said:

**M, i just found out that Kazune and Karin r dateing and they live 2gether! it's true, i heard them talk bout it! hurry and come home! i need 2 tell u all the details! **

Then Milika sent him a message that said:

**what?! k i'll b there soon, wait 4 me!**

Then Milika started to run home. Sha ran through the streets until she reached a house (normal japenese style) that had a white cat sitting infront of it. "Coco get a job!" Milika screamed at the cat. (Random Milika,oh and I own Heleio and Milika because i made them up, and Coco too.) She slammed the door open and ran in, then she crashed into something and fell to the floor. That something was Heleio, she had landed on top of him and now they just stareing at each other. Then Heleio started to blush alittle, then Milika slapped him. "Pervert, you were thinking about us in bed!" "NO WAY! You just came on to me, i didn't know you were intrested in me." he said with a teasing voice and running his hand through his hair. "I don't have those types of feelings for YOU!" Milika said as she stood up and walked away."Wait! Don't you want to know the details about our future loves!" "Oh, well...YES!" "Okay then..."  
( You know what happened)

(Kazune POV)

"Karin, why were you talking to that kid?!" "Well, he is new and he looked lonely, he needed a friend." "Well how are you so sure that he isn't looking for a girlfriend?!" "Don't tell me you are jealouse, you know I would never leave you Kazune. I love you and even if he was looking for a girlfriend, I would not be his girlfriend!" "...Thank you Karin!...I Love you too!" I said. (More like screamed!) Then i hugged her tightly, and then she pulled back looked at me. Then she put her face closer to mine and I closed my eyes, when she was only a veiw milimeters away from my face I grabbed her wrist and ran all the way home with her being dragged behind me. I had a smile on my mouth and my hand was on my huh! (Lady Gaga Love Game. I sensored it so kids under age don't understand it.I forgot to sensore some parts in the other chapters but oh well.) When we had reached our house i burst though the door and up the stairs to my room. I laid Karin on the bed and got on top of her. I attacked her lips and she wrapped her arms around my neck and she kissed me back. "Karin I love you! I need you now!" I said as I rest my head on her breast. (Kids who watch anime and even know about this anime then they know that word and it's okay.) "Kazune. I know but...no. We are to young and we'll just hurt each other right now. I'm sorry." "What's the diffrence in a year?!" "We'll be more satisfying for each other, I want you too but I think if I just wait then maybe I can be better for you, I want you to be happy but I just want to wait awhile. Do you understand?" _No! I don't! I love you Karin and I want to prove it to you but if it'll make you happy then...okay! _"Yeah. Sorry Karin. I...I am such a whiny baby, but I just want to prove to you that I love you and I want us to loose our...you know what, together. Remember that dream, well, I dont want you to loose it by someone else. If that happens I want you to loose it with me and no one else. What if it happens before you and me do it?! I won't be able to live with that!" I said with tears in my arms. Then I wrapped my arms around Karins waist and hugged her. (emotional) "Kazune, you already know I love you! I want us to loose that together too, but you can't worry! I love you alot!" I looked up at Karin and she leaned in closer to me and I lifted my head up to kiss her. "Karin...I...love...you..." I said before our lips connected. We stayed like that for awhile and when we finally pulled back we were blushing. (Though i dont know why, they have gone farther than that before.) We got up and I said "Karin, then just shower with me tonight, please?" she blushed. "Sure, I guess. We are not doing 'it' though!" "Of course not, I won't! I promise!" "Okay then lets go." _Finally I get to see her body again._ We got in to the restroom and took our clothes off. I looked at Karin's body. It was...amazing as always, she wasn't flat and she has a good figure. Karin turned on the water and filled the tub, I didn't like taking baths but I got to spend some nude time with her. "Kazune, get it." "Huh?! Oh yeah!" I got in with Karin and she got close to me. I wrappped my arms around her and she wrapped her arms around me and she pressed her self against me. I couldn't control myself and I put her on my lap and kissed her breast.

(Karin's POV)

Kazune licked my breast and I moaned alittle. "Ka-Kazune! What are you doing?!" "Huh?! Oh! I am sorry! I couldn't control myself!" "Ahh, it's okay." I said understanding why he couldn't control himself. We finished our bath and got out, dressed and went down stairs for dinner. (Not everything is sensored though. I put it as M because some future events.) We ate and went to our rooms and fell asleep.( yeah I suck at endings)

* * *

(Normal POV)

"Whaaaaa! Why! What! Ahhhhhhh! NOOO!" "Sorry Milika! That's what I heard, maybe I just understood! We always knew that they liveing together though. I didn't beleive it. Until now." "Idiot!" Milika slapped Heleio and ran out of the room. "Sorry Milika, I just..." Heleio said to hiself.

ME:I changed the story alittle, I think.  
KAZUNE: fanfictiongirl92997 does not own Kamichama Karin or Lady Gaga songs or anything like that!  
KARIN: Well then...REVEIW!


	5. Chapter 5

ME: Hello everyone!  
KAZUNE: YO!  
KARIN: fanfictiongirl92997 does not own Kamichama Karin!  
ME: On with the story!

* * *

(Heleio's POV)

I woke up and looked at the clock. **_7:40_** I stood up and headed to the restroom. I brushed my teeth and started to get dressed. _Another boring day with out being able to have the one I truly want. Milika what will we do? I can't think of anything to do, help! _I heard a rumbling and it seemed to get closer and I opened the door and I saw Milika. She ran in and knocked me down. "Ow! Be more careful! You sure were a clumsy kid!" I said looking up at her. "Sorry! Heleio what are you doing?!" Milika stared at me in shock. I was confused, then I realized that I was still half naked. _Stupid Milika! She should not have even come in here now! I am so embarrassed! _I had no shirt on and my pants weren't fully up, because Milika had made then go down slightly. I blushed only slightly, then I grabbed her waist and she squealed. (Wow!) "Heleio! Ah! Let go of me now! You know who I want! It isn't you!" She said as she closed her eyes. I moved her off and stood up and pulled my pants back up. "I know, but I was moving you so that I could get up. My little moron!" I said as I put my face closer to her face and she blushed then she turned around and said, "Get dressed!" I did as she told me to. I took my pj's off and put on my clothes. Today I wasn't going to wear uniform. "Okay I'm ready! Let's go!" I said as I pumped my fist alittle. "Okay." She said as she got up and grabbed my wrist. She headed for the door and then she stop short and she dragged me to her room and got her bag. "I almost forgot my bag again!" "Dummy! Well we better get to school now! My little moron!" ( MILIKA: Why does he call me that?) "Oh, okay! Say why do you call me your little moron? Do you like me?" She asked as I dragged her behind me out the door. I didn't answer. I was to happy. (Why?) I kept walking. "Hey! Do you like me as more than a friend or what?" "Do you want me to like you as more than a friend? To tell you the truth though , as long as we are together I am happy and I don't need to be in love with you to like you more than a friend. You are like a sister but you know alittle meaner sometimes." I said not looking at her, trying to hide my blush. I felt something cling to my arm and it was Milika. "Okay. I understand. So that's why you gave me that nick-name?" "Yeah. Oh, we're here." I said as we entered through the gates of the school. ( I changed my mind Kazune and Karin and the other characters are 17! Sorry I had to change the story a bit.) "Oh, okay! Let's do it!" Milika said as she pulled out a camera out of...no were?!

(In class / Normal POV)

Kazune and Karin were already in class and then Milika came in with a camera. "Hello everyone! I am making a video of my day, so act natural!" Milika screamed at the class. " That's great Milika! You have to always put the camera on me because I am the best looking guy here!" Micchi said. "NO! I am the best looking guy because I model alittle and I am loved by cameras!" Jin said proudly. "Hahahaha! Kuga you are the ugliest guy ever! Nishikiori you are just not...well model material! I should be in the spot light!" Kazune said as he looked at Jin and Micchi. (Milika Sd) "Well actually I am just going to walk around and stuff like as if there was no camera. Sorry." Milika said looking at Kazune and blushing. "Fine but can you please catch my awesomeness?!" Kazune asked with puppy-dog eyes. "Um...uh...okay!" Milika said blushing. Milika was going to only have Kazune in it anyways, so she turned alot of the attention to Kazune. (Blah!) Jin and Micchi and some other boys tried to get the Milika's and the camera's attention. They all failed though. " Hey um...Milika can I hold the camera?" Heleio asked timidly. " Sure. Just make sure to hold it still and watch me okay?" "Okay, hand around Karin please?" "Fine." Milika went and started to talk to Karin and Heleio turned the cameras and his attention to Karin. Kazune noticed and stood in front of the camera and said, "What are you doing Cruzune?" Kazune asked putting on his 'Hey! Stop or else!' face. "Umm...nothing just watching Milika, she said to turn the attention to her. That's it! Why are you jealous?" Heleio said slyly. "NO! I do not! I just don't want you to be watching MY Karin!" Kazune said as he put his hands on his hips and put on his annoyed face. Heleio was shocked at what Kazune had said. "Oh...okay. Sorry." Heleio said looking hurt. Kazune took his seat again and glared at Heleio and then he looked at Karin and his eyes turned from mad to love for her.

The teacher came in and the students took their seats and whispered for awhile while the teacher looked in her desk. (For her meds.) Heleio gave Milika back her camera and smiled at her. She smiled back and turned her attention to Kazune. " why do you have a carmera? This is not multimedia!" "Sorry, I am making a video of my day for multimedia, I have to catch everything!" Milika hissed at the teacher. (Gasp!) "Oh I see. Fine! Just don't give me that attitude missy." The teacher said kindly, trying not to seem mean on camera. "Okay class let's begin! Today we are..." (Who cares what the dumb teacher says! I get enough speeches from teachers! Who's with me!?)

(End of class)

"Ugh! I hate school!" Karin told Milika, who was to busy looking at Kazune's every move to hear what Karin was saying. Milika got an idea after thinking for 4 minutes. "Say Karin, can I go to your house today? I want to show you the video, so I could get your opinion." "Well sure! I'd love to have someone over! I haven't had a real guest since...I don't know when, but it has been a long time!" Karin said as she pumped her fist in the air. "Okay then! Let's walk together! Oh, can I bring Heleio? He helped with half and I want him to see it." "Sure, I'll go get Kazune then." Karin said as she walked to Kazune.

(Milika's POV)

_What? So...he is walking with us?! Yay! But why does Karin ask him? They must walk together, yeah, because they live **near **each other, when Heleio heard them talk he thought they lived together. Yeah that's it! _I got Heleio and he was exited to go to Karin's house but then when I told him that we were walking with Kazune too, he was a bit mad, but he was still going. Karin, Kazune, Jin, Micchi were all walking together and apparently they all lived near each other. Weird! We arrived at their house...or hotel? Yeah....no! They all lived together! Ahh! _Me and Heleio were right before! They all live in the Kujo residence! Heleio what should we do?! Our plan will fail like this! We have to do something! _We walked into the house and Heleio and I were amazed at how big it was! "WOW! BIG HOUSE! HOW CAN YOU AFFORD THIS?!" Heleio screamed. "We just do!" Kazune screamed back. "Come on, over here." Karin said from the living room. We went in there and we all watched the video on the television. "Ummm......uh...ah...you...um....only got us. Why?" Kazune asked. (Chibi!) "Well because we just did. I don't know! Ask Heleio!" I said, blushing. "Ummm...huh?!" We all looked at the tv and saw Kazune standing infront of the camera and saw something a bit shocking. (The scene were Heleio asks if Kazune is jealous, you know!) Karin looked at Kazune and I looked at Heleio then at Kazune. (Yeah i don't know why they are so shocked and stuff but you know...it fits.) "Kazune!" Karin said as she stood up infront of Kazune. Kazune stood up and Karin...kissed him! He put his arms around her and kissed her back! (I am making Milika miserable!) "Kujo what are you doing to my goddess?! You will pay! She's mine!" Jin said as he stood up. Kazune broke the kiss and turned to Jin and smirked. Then he picked Karin up bridle style. _Ahhhhh! NOO! Why her! I need to get closer to Kazune! Heleio take care of Karin! Make her love you now! Start of the real mission part 2! _(WHAT?)

(Kazune's POV)

I took Karin up to my room and I heard Himeka giggle and say, "Kazune loves her so much! Hahaha! I love when they get like that. They are probably kiss all night, if they don't right now! Right Micchi?!" "RIGHT!" Nishikioi screamed. I heard Kuga scream, " Damn you Kujo! I will win her! Agh!" (Chibi!) I didn't care what he said or did. Karin was always going to be mine!

..............................................................................................................EnD oF cHaPtEr..............................................................................................................

ME: R&R please~!  
KAZUNE: What it's over?! NO!  
KARIN: So! The next chapter will come if people reveiw!  
MICCHI: So REVEIW! Thank you!


	6. Chapter 6

ME: Hello! Sorry I haven't updated in awhile, I was busy!  
KARIN: Mmmmm Kazune! Your lips taste good~! (Licking Kazune's lips.)  
ME: You two can't do that NOW!  
KAZUNE: Fine!( Sits down in his chair.)  
ME: OKAY THEN! Oh I do not own Kamichama Karin or Kamichama Karin Chu!  
ALL: LETS GO!

(Normal POV)

Kazune laid Karin down on the bed and he got on top of her. "Kazune you were jealous!? Wow!" Karin said as she put her arm around his neck which made him fall on top of her. Kazune blushed at what she said and at what she did. "Y-yeah well...I just was protecting you and... I don't want anyone looking at my lady." he said the last part to himself. Karin swiftly turned the potions and was now on top of she made him sit up, and he wrapped his arms around her and snuggled into Karin's chest. "Kazune lets wait for tonight when they are gone." Karin said running her hands through his hair gently. "Sure. I wish they left now though. Oh well. Hey at least let me see what your wearing today." Kazune said lifting her dress alittle. Karin gasped in shock. "Ah, sure." Karin said as she took her dress off. Kazune's eyes widened a bit then his eyes had lust in them and he licked his lips. "I am so tempted! Cruzune and Milika have to leave. Curse them!" Kazune said not taking his eyes off of her but turning into a chibi. "Is that enough for now?" Karin said as she looked at her clothes and back at Kazune. "Sure." Kazune said as he got her dress and handed it to her. Karin was about to put it on but Kazune started to rub her waist, and she moaned, then pretty much melted in his arms. Kazune started laughing and Karin stood up and looked at his laughing face."Karin you can never resist me! Girls just can't resist me can they?!" Of course Karin got mad at his sexist comment. So.......

**_BAMM!_**

Kazune went flying to the other side of the room. "Craviwin dwayt daty bluckey?!" Kazune said rubbing his jaw. Karin said nothing and she put her dress on and stomped downstairs, red with anger.

"Goddess what hap...wah!" Jin was also punched by the Mad Karin. Then Micchi popped out of no where and said," Huh?! Karin! What happened upstairs!? I heard a loud thump! Don't tell me that you and kwah!" Micchi was thrown to the floor. (Karin is a punching everyone, would she punch Himeka?!) Jin recovered and stomped upstairs. "Kazune what did you do to my goddess?!" Jin said as he entered the room Kazune's soul was practely leaving him. Kazune was hurt inside and out.

(Flash back (after Karin punched Kazune) )

(Kazune POV)

I was punched by Karin and it hurt, she left the room and I sighed. "Why did that set her off?! She probley hates me now, I should say sorry... she won't forgive me!" I moaned. My soul was about to leave me when Jin walked in and started yelling at me. "Kazune what did you to my goddess?!" Jin said steaming mad, but all I heard was "Blah blah I am a big dummy!" I stood up and looked at the floor. "Listen I didn't do anything, she just got mad because I was joking around and she punched me." I said blankly. "OH! WELL TRY NOT JOKE AROUND WITH HER SO MUCH, ESPECIALLY WHEN IT HURTS HER!" he said walking out like as if he was cool. "Sorry." I said still looking at the floor. _Why is she mad it me?! She knew I was joking! It was alittle joke! I say stuff about stupid girls all the time! I need to do something!_I stood up and I headed down stairs. Karin was sitting on the couch crying into Cruzune's arms. _That little...gah! Heleio you know that she's mine right?! Damn you Heleio!_I marched right up to him and then I froze because he looked up at me and gave me a death glare. "Kujo what did you do?!" he hissed. I looked at Karin and then back at Cruzune. _Damn it!_I left the room, went to my room and laid down on the bed. I had my pillow in my face and the I screamed into it. I started kicking and screaming. "Cruzune you little woman stealer!" (Is he a girl?!) _I have to think of a way to get Karin back! What should I do?...Hmm I'll write down my plans! _I got a piece of paper and a pencil.

**_Plans to get Karin back!_**

**1. Flirt with her so much she forgives me.  
2. Send her flowers.  
3. Get Karin drunk and get her to forgive me.  
4. Pretend to get drunk and kiss Karin, getting her to forgive me.  
5. Give "IT" to her.  
6. Get Cruzuneaway from Karin.**

I was proud of my plans. I stood up and changed out of my uniform and into a plain light blue shirt and skinny jeans. I went downstairs and sat down on the couch. Everyone turned their heads to face me. _Crap._"Uh...What the hell are you guys looking at?!" I looked to Nishikiori. He had a concerned face, he knew what I was up to. _Crap! _Then Milika and Cruzune left and Himeka went up stairs to go to sleep. Kuga and Nishikiori left to their houses and Karin was about to go to her room when I grabbed her waist from behind and pulled her into my arms. "Huh?! Kazune?! What are you doing?! Let go of me!" she tried to get out of my arms but we just fell on the floor. I was on top of her and I had her pinned down. Her eyes widened, but mine closed.

(Normal POV)

Kazune leaned in to kiss Karin but she stopped him. "S...stop Kazune...what are you doing? Why? Tell me the truth!" Kazune stopped only a couple of millimeters away from her face, and opened his eyes. "I want to win you back...I thought you were mad at me. Are you mad at me?" "Umm..Only because what you said! It sounded like you went after other girls!" "OH! I'm really sorry Karin. I didn't mean for it to sound like that...you know that I only went after you right? Always flirting with you, trying to show you I loved you, I would never choose anyone but you." Kazune said with complete love in his eyes. "K-kazune! I love you!" Karin said as she wrapped her arms around Kazune. Kazune hugged her back and then started to kiss and nibble on her neck. "Want to sleep together tonight? I want to hold you more." Kazune asked shyly. "Sure...lets sleep naked...how ever you want." Karin said looking up at Kazune. "Okay...naked! Let's go!"He said picking her up bridal style and up the stairs to her bedroom.

Karin and Kazune took their clothes off, with no hesitation. They got into bed and hugged each other. Kazune held her tightly and Karin cuddled against Kazune. "Karin...you have big ones." Kazune said plainly. Karin blushed but only said, "Shut up!" she said kicking his friend. "Ow!" "Ah Kauzne sorry." Karin said going down to his friend and kissing and rubbing it. Then sucking on it. "Mmmm...Karin! That feels good...uh!" (why did he say uh?! probley because it feels good.i don't know!) "Is that better? Sorry Kazune." Karin said as she got up and laid next to Kazune. "Yeah. It's my fault...its always my fault we fight..." Kazune said looking up. Karin grabbed his head and bit his bottom lip, he opened his mouth and Karin slid her tounge in. Kazune blushed but didn't move. Karin kept kissing him. Then she stopped. "No its not." Karin said then she hugged him and his head in her chest. He hugged her back and said, "Karin...I love you!" "I love you too!" They kissed again and fell asleep.

ME: Hey good ending!  
KAZUNE: Reveiw please! (wink)  
KARIN: Thank you for reading! (bows)


	7. Chapter 7

(Shugo Chara)Okay this is my second fanfic and i think i will do pretty good, it is a little diffrent from my first one but still okay! I changed the characters characters and I even went alittle into the future. I changed Tadase most of all. I am curently working on my first one and I will work on the chapters of this fanfic while I write the ones for my other fanfic. I will realease the 1st and 2nd chapter on June 28 2009. Thank u and they will be worth the wait. I might even do the 3rd and 4th chapter too. The realease time might change as well. Some of you may ask: Why didn't she just start writing now or why dosen't she keep this to herself why must she make us wait! Well, i just am because i am a writer! Woo hoo!

Thank You!


	8. Chapter 8 1

ME: Okay this will definitely be shorter than the last chapter and the last chapter was short too because school started so it was hard to keep writing, hope you understand. Keep on reading my stories!  
KAZUNE: I was bored without this story!  
KARIN: Me too! So let's go!

"Karin! What are you doing asleep?! You need to get ready for school! GET UP!"  
_Boom! _Karin hit the floor with a thump.

"Ow. What the? Oh yeah. School." Karin got up off the floor and went into the bathroom to get dressed. When she got out she had everything ready and she almost seemed to glow. "Karin? You done getting dressed? Can I come in?" "Sure." Kazune stepped inside and looked at her. Karin was shocked that he wasn't dressed for school. "Karin take that clothes off." Karin's face turned red and she drew her self back. "WHAT?! Kazune in the morning?! No! I am sorry but how about we play a bit after school!" "Uh....okay...but I meant that take that clothes off and get into your regular clothes." "Oh. Why?" "The school was burnt down, something happened. It had something to do with those new kids." Karin looked shocked. "What? What happened?!"  
"Well, the school was put into flames because a relatives of those two new kids burnt the school down and their house." "So they have no where to go?" "Yup. Oh well. No school. NO need for that clothes!" He ran towards her and pinned her to the wall.

He kissed Karin fiercely and Karin moaned with pleasure. But then Karin pulled away, and Kazune pouted. "Hey Kazune, can they stay here awhile?" "The new kids?" "Yeah." "...No." Karin eyes started to tear up and Kazune noticed immediately. "Fine, but they get the rooms farthest from us! And if that guy does anything to you, I get to kick his butt and throw him out." Kazune said with his fist in the air. "O-okay? Well then I'll call them." "How?" " I have Milika's number! Duh!" "Oh. Okay." Kazune said annoyed that he had asked a stupid question.

(Karin's POV)

**_Ring Ring....._**

_Milika: Hello?  
Karin: Hey Milika! It's me Karin! I heard that your house burnt down. So...I was wondering if you wanted to live with me while you found a new home or that built your house.  
Milika: Well...hey...Kazune lives there to doesn't he?  
Karin: Yeah...why?  
Milika: ...Well then...I'll stay until my house is re-built! Of course though Heleio has to come to...because i can't leave him behind.  
Karin: Sure!  
Milika: Thank you! Well, I'll just pack some of the surviving things I have left and then I'll head over to your house okay?  
Karin: Okay! Bye!  
Milika: Bye!_

I hung up the phone and skipped down stairs to breakfast. Himeka had made pancakes and toast. "Ooo...an American meal yay my favorite!" "Hehe yeah, from now on I am going to make Americanfoods!" She slowly said, and smiled. Kazune came down, buttoning up his shirt. "Hey, did you and Karin sleep together yesterday night?" We had already started to eat so me and Kazune choked on our food. "WHAT?! How do you know that?!" we yelled in unison. "I have seen Kazune take his shirt off and start plucking your shirt off too...but then I left...I never stick around long, but I know that you two haven't done any 'hard' work. Am I right?" She said lifting an eye brow. We nodded. She smiled. "Umm...by the way Heleio and Milika are moving in for a bit while their house is being re-built." "Okay, it'll be fun having more friend from school come over. But why is their house being re-built?" she asked. "Their house burnt down." I said. " Aw, that sad." she said looking down at her empty plate. " Well now they have a place to stay." Kazune said eating his last piece of toast and heading to the sink to was his dishes. Himeka smiled again.

(Kazune's POV)

**_Knock Knock!_**

I went over to the door to see who it was, then suddenly a body was flung at me......

ME: Kay, really really short chapter so sorry. If your wondering why I haven't update recently is: 1. No reviews. computer had crashed and didn't allow me to sign in so when I checked my e-mail, it was filled with Myspace message alerts, but hardly and Fan fiction alerts of anything! So please review and stuff. Thank You! :)  
KAZUNE: Hey! No messages from us to them?  
ME: No.  
KARIN: Please!  
ME: Sorry...no.  
ALL: PLEASEEE!  
ME: **_Fast_** good bye for now!  
ALL: TTFN! (TA TA FOR NOW!)


	9. Chapter 8 2

ME: Hey Hi! Sorry I haven't updated in a while!  
KAZUNE: Miss me anyone?!  
KARIN: Meeee!!!  
ME: Okay? Well hope you all enjoy this chapter!

(Kazune POV)

"Hi Kazune!" Milika said from on top of me. _Oh yeah, I forgot she was staying here. Why did she fling her self though? _(Okay, let me tell you something here, I've been sick all week so I cant really smell things well so right now I smell churros for some reason, oh and Kazune's face looks like this -_- right now.) Heleio walked in eating a churro and drinking soda. "Where's Karin?" He asked looking around. I got up and dusted my self off. "Um. I don't know." I said.

(Normal POV)

Kazune stared at Heleio while he ate his churro and soda. Then all of a sudden you could hear Desire Show by Kuga Jin blast through the speakers of the stereo. "Gah! Karin turn it down!" Kazune screamed. Then Karin came tumbling down the stairs. **_PLOP! _**She landed right on top of Kazune. "Ah, sorry Kazune!" She said trying to get up but Kazune held her legs and waist. He sat up and had her siting with her legs wrapped around him. "Karin be more careful next time. I swear, you'll kill me by being so clumsy!" He said jokingly. She blushed and squirmed away. As soon as she got up though, Heleio's arms were around her waist. "Gah! H-h-heleio?! W-what the?!" She said trying to pull Heleio's arms off of her.

Kazune got mad and jolted up quickly and pulled Karin away from Heleio's grip. Heleio looked up surprised that he felt no Karin in his arms. "Why the hell were you grabbing MY Karin?!" Kazune hissed at Heleio. "Hm? Oh yeah, I missed her." he said flipping his hair a bit. Kazune gripped Karin's waist with one arm and led her towards the kitchen. Then Milika and Heleio followed. Karin took out some cake, soda, chips, ice-cream and candy and placed them out onto the table. As soon as Karin had put everything down, Himeka came back down. "Hi Milika and Heleio! Nice to see you." She said in her slow way. "Hi!" They said in unison. They all gathered around, "Today we celebrate our new friends moving in with us!" Karin announced. They all got a cup of soda a did a toast. (You know what I mean.) They gobbled down all the food, and as soon as they were finished they headed to the living room, and left Himeka to clean up the left overs. (Poor Himeka!)

"Hm. So how about we watch Edward Scissor Hands?! That's a classic!" Karin said, trying to decide what movie to watch. "Sure! I love that movie!" Heleio said, almost jumping out of his seat. "Okay then its settled! Edward Scissor Hands!" Karin cheered.

She put in the DVD and plopped her self next to Kazune. Milika scooted closer to Kazune and Heleio crawled closer to Karin, but neither of them seemed to notice. The movie started as soon as Himeka walked in. She sat next to Milika and leaned on the arm of the couch. They quietly sat there until it ended. Karin was in tears and Kazune was holding her tightly. (Kazune was also in tears.) Milika was crying to, not because of the movie but because she wanted Kazune to hold her to. Heleio tried to hold Karin to but Kazune just pushed him away. Himeka just stared at them all. "Uh? Well if you can't beat them, join them." She hugged them all and that's when they all turned around. She was hugging Kazune and Karin. They looked at her and smiled, then they hugged her back. "Lucky." Milika mumbled to her self. (Okay, I didn't just want to throw Himeka back to her room so I am trying to put her in there as much as possible.)

After Karin, Kazune and Milika wiped away their tears Karin showed them to their rooms.

"Milika, you will have this one by me and Himeks and Heleio you will have this one by Kazune. Well, make your self's at home!" She said cheerfully. "Uh Kain could you help me put away my stuff?" Milika asked. "Sure!" she said walking into the room with one of Milika's bags. "Lucky! You have a room right next to Karin!" Heleio whispered to Milika. "Well, you have a room right next to Kazune." She said picking up her suit case and walking into the room. "Yeah."

After Karin had helped Milika unpack her things and put them away she went to bed. Heleio of course had already finished putting away his stuff.

Kazune had gone to sleep along time ago, but now he was sneaking out of his room to go sleep with Karin.

ME: Well short chapter. Sorry  
KARIN: Yup, but so far its the most interesting one so far!  
ME: Really?  
KAZUNE: No.  
ME: Gee, thanks.-_-*  
KARIN: Well...fictiongirl92997 DOES NOT OWN KAMICHAMA KARIN OR KAMICHAMA KARIN CHU!  
ME: R&R please!

Here's a little voting thing....Would you like me to put Himeka into the story more or put her in less? (Put your vote in the reveiw!)

And....How do YOU like to read fanfictions? (Like whats your style? As in do you read it so its full, 3/4 or 1/2? Light or dark? If you have no clue what I am talking about look at the top right-hand corner of the page. Under were it says Login and stuff.)


	10. Chapter 9

Hey it's fanfictiongirl92997!

Sorry I haven't updated in a long time! I haven't been able to update anything because I have no internet. I'm using my school's computer to type this. It has Word so I can check my spelling and stuff. I don't have that on my computer. The internet here crashed too. Anyways it blocks . So I'm going to upload this on the libraries computer. It blocks it to but there's one that doesn't for some reason. And everyone always tries to get that computer; it'll be hard to snag it. So sorry again for not updating in a long time. Oh this also means that all of my unpublished stories will be erased! Heh. Just keep on re-reading my stories and if you like my stories than look at my favorite stories and writers on my profile, they're stories are similar. I will update as soon as possible!


	11. Chapter 10

ME: Hello everyone! I'm back! Sorry for the long break! I just got Internet so I can keep writing!

KAZUNE: Ugh! Finally! Get to writing...NOW!

ME: Geez...you're so mean...

**Normal POV**

Kazunesneaked out of his room and tip-toed to Karin's room. He knocked twice and the door opened slightly. Karin's head popped out, her eyes were half closed and her hair was already slightly messy. May I come in Karin? Kazune asked.

No. Go to sleep. Karin mummbled tiredly. She was about to close the door, then Kazune wedged his foot between the door and the door frame. Hey move your foot Kazune, I want to go to sleep! Karin said trying to kick his foot out of the way, raising her voice a bit more.

Come on Karin! I want to sleep with you~ Kazune said throwing himself forward, into Karin's room.

Kyaa! Kazune, get out please. We can't! We have guest. Karin whined. He ignored her and slipped his arms around her waist. He lifted her, shut the door behind him and padded across the room to the bed.

Little pervert. I just want to go to sleep NEXT to you. He laughed and set her onto the bed. He laid next to her and covered himself with the sheets and started to drifting to sleep. Karin just laid there, motionless, staring up at the ceiling. She turned her head to look at Kazune, who was already fast asleep. She smiled and turned her whole body towards Kazune, she grabbed the blankets and wrapped herself in them too. She snuggled against Kazune and fell asleep.

**THE NEXT MORNING**

Karin woke up the next morning and looked next to her. Kazunewas still there, she smiled. He rolled over and murmured Notmy Karin, take the pie! She smiled wider. She touched his cheek, he popped open one eye. Hi, ? Me? What are you talking about? She said, blushing.

Hm lets see... He raised a finger and looked up in a thinking way. You thought I came here last night to make love, then you were watching me sleep and smiling creepily. Oh yeah, and you were moaning my name in your sleep. He winked. Karin's face turned a bright shade of red and Kazune smirked.

"W-w-well actually its because you usually come over here to do that and I was not smiling! The moaning...? I'm not sure. I don't think I dream of you that way." Karin explained.

"No need to be so shy!" He said, getting on top of her and pinning her arms to the bed. " I dream of you every day, in every way." He leaned down and gently touched his lips to hers. Her eyes widened, then his lips started to move against hers. When she finally kissed back he moaned. She smiled, still kissing him.

I love you. Kazune moaned softly, still attached to Karin's lips. Her fingers ran though his blond locks. He gripped her waist and pulled her onto his lap. They sat there, kissing for a long time. Then finally Kazunebroke the kiss. We should go down to eat breakfast.

"Yeah." Karin agreed. They stood up and walked out of the room, down the stairs and into the already full kitchen.

Hi Karin, hi Kazune! Just in time! Himeka said. They sat down next to each other, holding hands. Heleio and Milika were already sitting at the table, watching Kazune and Karin. Himeka set the food on the table and sat down next to Micchi.

They all said. Heleio ate the food quickly, gulped down the orange juice, and then stood up to walk over to the sink and wash his dishes.

Wow, you eat fast Heleio. Whats the hurry? Micchi asked, winking. Heleio blushed.

Hurry? Well actually- Heleio was cut off before he could finish.

Actually that's a rather slow speed for him! If he was in a real hurry he wouldn't bother chewing! Milika laughed. Slapping the table with her hand. Heleio jerked the chair away from under her so she went tumbling to the floor.

Waaah! Heleio you idiot! Why'd you do that? Milika screamed from were she laid sprawled on the floor. Heleio started to laugh but stopped when Milika stood up. A menacing aura around her.

Apologise. Now. Or else. She hissed. Kazune, Karin, and Micchi were watching their little fight. Slightly amused, concerned and dumbfounded. Heleio looked nervous. He opened his mouth, but nothing came out. Milika waited for him to say something. When he didn't she screamed, grabbed the bread and stuffed it down his throat. His eyes widened and he fell back. Kazune's mouth hung open, Micchi was laughing hysterically while Karin had decided to stop paying attention awhile ago, so she was eating. Himeka finally came back to earth and looked down at a choking Heleio.

"Eh? Whats going on?" She asked everyone. Karin was the only one who turned and answered.

Heleio won't apologize for making Milika fall on the floor. She gotmad so...down went the bread. She laughed and turned around to look at Heleio. He noticed and tried to smile but it came out looking like a grimace. She giggled. Kazune saw this and stood up. He grabbed the sink hose, aimed it into Heleio's mouth and turned it on. Water came shooting out. Heleio closed his eyes and fell back again. When Kazune finally turned it off Heleio took out the wet piece of bread.

"Why'd you spray me like that?" He said grabbing the towel Karin handed him and smiled, she smiled back.

Well you needed to get the bread out. Shouldn't you say thank-you? He said raising an eyebrow. Milika scooted closer to him.

I totally agree! You should thank him, and apologise to me! Milika said smugly.

Fine, fine. Sorry, Milika. Thanks, Kujyo. He said through his clenched teeth.

Was that so hard? Milika teased.

Don't push it. Heleio mumbled.

"You should change, so you don't get a cold." Karin said. He got up and smiled at her again.

"Yea, I should. Thanks for your concern, Karin." He turned around, and walked up the stairs to his bed room.

See. Just be nice, and the world is nice back! Karin exclaimed. She grabbed her dishes and walked over to the sink to wash them. After 5 -minutes Heleio came back in his school uniform.

"You know, it almost time for school." He said glancing around.

We know. We have time left. Kazune said annoyed. After they had all finished, they each went to their bedrooms to change while Heleio waited outside for them. They all finished dressing, so they headed outside. They walked to school with nothing interesting happening.

**At School**

They finally reached the school, with a few minutes to spare. They chatted with other people at the front gates. Then there was a loud sound coming toward them. The Kazune-z were running toward them.

They screamed.

What? I thought you retired! Kazune screamed when they reached him.

We decided to keep trying to show you that Karin is not rightfor you! And we are! Wee! Move it Karin! The leader screamed. Karin and the others moved aside to let the Kazune-z drag him away.

He has his own fan club? Helio screamed. His draw dropped. Milika had a smirk on her face.

Yup, since elementary. Himeka replied. Heleio just kept gawking in the direction that the Kazune-z, along with Kazune, had gone.

**Later that Day**

"Ugh! I can't believe that their back! Now they're going to want to kill me more!" Karin yelled up at the sky.

Don't be jealous. I promise I won't ignore you. Kazune said smugly.

EH? I am notjealous! Quit the contrary, I am annoyed by those girls! Karin said pumping her fist in the air. Kazune wrapped his arms around Karin from behind and kissed her cheek.

Don't let them bother you. They'll give up for good soon. Don't worry, baby. He whispered into her ear. She blushed, but turned around to kiss him. He leaned down and kissed her back, they had stopped walking so they were already far behind the others. Kazune's lips moved gracefully against hers. They were soft but firm. He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance. She parted her lips for him. Their tongues were dancing together. Kazune's hand were holding her close, one behind her head and one at the small of her back. Karin's hands were draped around his neck, while her fingers laced into his soft hair. They broke the kiss to breathe, both of them slightly blushing. They smiled and parted. He offered her his hand, she took it and they continued walking until they caught up with the others.

They all finally got back home, they agreed to study together. It was silentt for along time. then Karin broke the silence.

"I'm bored! Let's stop studying already and do something interesting!" She yelled, waving her arms in the air.

Ah, that's my Goddess, always coming up with good idea's! A voice said out of no where. They turned around and looked torwards the door. Jin appeared at the door. (Has Jin made an appearance at all?)

Jin! You're here! Karin exclaimed, hugging him. He smiled broadly and hugged her back.

"Nice to see you again, Karin!" After he let her go something, or someone glopped him.

Jin! Your here! I can't believe it! We missed you so much! Micchi said excitedly. Jin sweat dropped.

Eh. Notall of us. Kazune said under his breath. Only Heleio and Milika caught that. Jin sat down and introduced himself to Milika and Heleio.

Oh when did you get back? (By the way, lets pretend that Jin went to Paris for a tour.) Himeka asked.

Just gotback last night. Paris is amazing! Its so beautiful! You should have come to Paris with me Karin! Jinsaid excitedly. We could have shared my room, and bed. He winked. Kazune snapped his pencil in half out of anger. Jin raised an eye-brow and leaned towards Karin slowly. Her eyes widened while she leaned away from Jin.

**Kazune's POV**

_Ugh that jerk! He better not kiss her! I know he's just trying to make me mad, if I hurt him...Karin will feel bad and pay attention to him! Wait, I have Heleio on my side! Doesn't he like Karin? So he should be mad at Jin!_

I looked over to Heleio and sure enough, Heleio was glaring at Jin. He was so close to Karin now, she was practically laying on the floor. Then all of a sudden Jin screamed.

Yow! What the hell was that? Ow, someone kicked me! He said rubbing his leg, while Heleio smirked evily. Karin inched away from Jin and hid behind me. I put my arms around her and she slipped her hands around me too. Heleio turned his attention to us, he looked annoyed. Again. _Oh well. She is my girlfriend anyways, if you're do peeved about me holding her you shouldn't have had saved her from Jin! Would you be less annoyed? I know I wouldn't be. _

Well it's time for lunch, why don't we eat? I'll prepare the food! Himeka said, standing up and heading for the kitchen.

I'll help too! Karin offered. She danced into the kitchen as well. The rest of us cleaned up the books and paper from our short study session. After we had finished Karin called us all into he dining room to eat. We sat down, we ate and talked about everything and anything. Karin and Himeka looked happy, so I didn't feel annoyed by all the noise. Finally, after a half hour of talking and eating we went into the living room to watch a movie.

NO! We should watch this one! Jin poked my chest with a movie case. We were fighting either to watch _Superman Returns _or _Death Note_. I was all for _Death Note. _

"_ Death Note _is alot more interesting! We've seen that movie a gazillion times! I retorted.

Well, it doesn't really matter. Seeing that its almost nine o'clock. I suggest that we just go tobed. Heleio said standing up and walking upstairs.

Yeah. I am pretty tired. Karin agreed. So we all went to our bedrooms. I tossed and turned abit but I eventually did fall asleep.

I woke up with a cold sweat. My heart was pounding in my ears and my breathing was coming and going in shallow gasps. I sat up and looked around, looking. For what? I swung my feet over the side of the bed, and rested my head in my hands. Ounce I calmed down I stood up and headed for the door. There was something wrong. I knew it, I could feel it. But what was it? I let my feet lead me. I stopped at Karin's bedroom door. I heard someone moving inside. Was Karin awake too? Then I heard a muffled scream and some murmuring afterwards. I grabbed the door handle and swung the door open.

Thats when I saw him. Ontop of my Karin...

ME: Ohh. Drama.! I think I have become a better writer. So anyways, sorry for not updating in a long time, thanks to those who have stuck by me and my stories. Well see you soon!

KARIN: fictiongirl92997 does not own Kamichama Karin/Chu. Please review!~


	12. Chapter 12

Hi everyone! I am truly sorry that I haven't updated in a long time. I had a bit of a mental debate on either to incorporate an idea I had awhile ago when I had barley finished writing that last chapter, or if I should use another idea that I had for a different story. Another problem was that I forgot my own story! Yes, I know that is just dumb.  
But that's why I'll just re-read the whole thing. I'm sure as soon as I do I will just start having ideas as for what to write. So while I do that I thought I would start thinking of an idea for an upcoming fanfic...Yay for multitasking! But that won't get in my way. Don't worry. I know you must hate me for getting your hopes up, you know that I was uploading a new chapter. (It appears that there is a pattern. I update then its an authors note. Hmmm.) I will, very soon. Until then please read the following poem. Its a clue to the story that has been rattling in my head. I hope you enjoy it! ( I wrote it. Please don't steal it!)

Through these blood red eyes

I see your end

I see your fate

All I need to do

Is see your face

I will not care

I will not cry

I will eat you alive

I shall win

You shall die

Is this all a lie?

This world shall rot

And I will not

Lay your head in bed

Wait until the end

You will be dead

A heart unfed

I shall defeat the greatest head

So heed this warning

Or you will be dead

How was it? Please Review! It would be very appreciated. Who ever guess what this poem is about gets...well...  
nothing. Oh I know! Pride and a cyber pat on the back! Yup that it, I know that a bad prize but that all I can give you, sorry. Well hope and pray for the next chapter!


	13. Chapter 13

Hi everyone! Look I have updated! Yay! Thank-you for staying with me all this time! Well now, I will let you read...

Red, that was all Kazune could see. His head felt hot, it felt like someone was crushing him. His heart betting fast, swelling with hatred. An ache tugged at his heart, even if he knew that it was not her fault. Even if he was burning, he looked frozen. From the outside he looked shocked, but it was far more than that. "...What is this?" He finally choked out.

"Hahaha It seems I have been caught. Well Kazune let me explain it to you, hm?" Heleio purred. He was still holding onto Karin. He had managed to take Karin's shirt off before Kazune came in, now he was playing with her bra strap. You could taste the tension in the room. Karin's face was pale, she looked scared, her eyes were pleading Kazune to help her.

"You should know, that I belong with this lovely goddess. Karin is mine. And do you know how I know that?" Heleio inquired.

" Its because we were told, by someone of the future, that we were ment to be with you, but that someone was in our way. We want to be happy. So we had to destroy your love. What better way to do that than by taking your breath away, with the ultimate love making." A voice from behind Kazune made him turn. It was Milika. So she had been part of this, the whole time.

" What? I can't believe this! Kazune and I are supposed to be together! Who told you such a lie?" Karin finally said. Heleio stroked her hair.

"My dear, you should save your voice. You will be screaming with pleasure in a short while. Take Kazune away, Milika. I have work to do. You have your way with him." Helio said. Milika dragged Kazune toward the door. He didn't struggle, he was still in shock. Milika pushed him toward her room.

" Wait and see my love, you will forget all about that tramp, Karin. Just relax, you'll have a lot of fun." Milika said straddling Kazune's waist. She leaned down, and touched his face. Her hand weren't as soft as Karin's. She kissed his lips, while he just laid there. It frustrated her, so she pressed her lips harder onto his lips. She didn't kiss like Karin at all, she was forceful, not like the soft kisses he would receive from Karin. He couldn't think of what to do, his mind was racing with the thought of what he might be doing to Karin now. His attention was back to Milika who was trying to undress him. He pushed his self up. But she wouldn't have it, she pushed him down forcefully. She was a lot stonger that she looked.

"Milika! Please let me go! I want to save Karin! You don't have to do this!"

" Yes I do! Its the only way I can be happy in the future. If we don't have you, we'll always be unhappy like in the future, where you and Karin love each other, while we watch how much you care for each other. Kiro said that we can change that!" Milika said clinging onto him.

"Who? Kiro? No, no. What he said was a lie. He's trying to get us apart, because were in his way to have all the information to the Kamika rings! If he has that, it will be the end of all of us! Listen to me Milika, you and I aren't meant to be together, Karin and Heleio aren't either! Me and Karin are, you and Heleio are soul-mates. Haven't you noticed the way he looks at you! He doesn't say anything because he thinks you love me. But you don't! I've seen the way you look at him. Its true love. When you look at me, or he looks at Karin, you can see you two are looking for each other. Listen to your heart, it beats for him." Kazune explained.

"I suppose your right. But do you really think he loves me?" Milika said, her eyes wide with wonder.

" Yes. And he's about to make a mistake, only you can stop him." Kazune said helping her up from the bed they were just recently laying on. Milika ran out of the room. Before she could get to Karin's room, Heleio was already standing there. They stopped and looked at each other. Both knew that Karin and Kazune weren't meant for them. They knew that they had said the exact same thing, Karin and Kazune knew that Heleio and Milika loved each other.

"I...I'm sorry. I can't do this. I love you Milika. I've always have but I didn't want you to be disappointed in me." Heleio said looking down.

"Its okay. I love you too." Milika said cupping Heleio's face. His eyes shot up. He looked at her. To his eyes, it seemed that her smile was iridescent. He hugged her, and turned his head towards hers. Their lips touched. Kazune smiled, and left them alone, while he slipped into Karin's room. She was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"So they finally realized they love each other? I'm glad. I wonder why Kiro would do such a thing as lie to them about their future. Will he ever stop trying?"

"Most likely, he'll soon realize he can't stop us from staying in love. How are you Karin?"

"I'm fine. He isn't as good as you. I've been thinking..."

"That's a first." He laughed. She lightly punched him before continuing.

"I've been thinking that I could let you make love to me today. Seeing that Milika and Heleio are." She winked at him.

" Really? Karin are you sure? It could hurt."

" Yes. I'm sure. I want you Kazune. I really do."

"Karin." He whispered. He leaned down and took her soft skin into his mouth. She moaned. She ran her hands down his bare torso. There were those soft hand. She was on top of him now. She kissed him. And there were those lush lips. " Your so beautiful." He said running his hands through her silky hair. All he could think of was her. He rolled over, hovering over her. He leaned on one elbow, he slipped two fingers into her wet opening. She moaned again and again every time he slid his fingers in and out of her.

"More. Kazune, I want you inside me. Please." He did as he was told. He pushed into her gently. She moaned again, he let her get used to his size. Finally he started to move, in and out. Her head went wild. The sensation was amazing. Far much more better than she had thought. He sped up and moaned because of the tightness and heat of her. He kept a rhythmic pattern. He had to hold onto to the bed sheets to keep him from just pounding into her. Their moans filled the room. Her. Only her. He could only think of her. He watched her move her hips to match him. He loved how her face showed all her pleasure. She looked up at him, his face was beautiful. He gave her so much pleasure. How was she so lucky? He started to loose his rhythm. He drilled into her faster and faster. Their moans came heavier and louder. They screamed when they reached their orgasm at the same time. He collapsed onto of her. They laid there while their hearts stop hammering and their breaths regained their normal pace. "That was amazing." Karin said stroking his hair.

" Yeah, so much better than in my wildest dreams. It was...wow." Kazune said kissing her. Karin laughed and cuddled up next to him.

"Like wow." She closed her eyes, soon she started to drift to sleep.

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Pleasured and happy Karin rolled out of bed to eat breakfast. Kazune was still sleeping, he looked so peaceful that she didn't want to wake him. She smiled down at him, and it almost seemed to reach him because he stirred in his sleep. Karin turned to go down stairs but then she heard a deep murmur coming from Kazune.

"Karin wear are you going?" He said rubbing his eyes. He sat up and reached for her hand. She rested her hand in his warm palm. He lightly kissed it.

"You are such a gentleman." Karin giggled. He smiled again and pulled her down on the bed to sit with him.

"Are you going downstairs without me? To eat breakfast? Are you going to make it yourself? As a man I should do that for my lover, my future wife." He purred into her ear. He had his arm wrapped around her so she couldn't move. Not that she wanted to. He kissed her neck and gently nibbled on her ear lobe. How could anyone resist that slow melt she did? You could hear a purr at the back of her throat.

"Kazune, no offence but my hunger is surpassing my uhm...passion." Silence. Kazune stiffened in shock.

"Whaaaat?" His eyes were two giant saucer plates, his mouth was agape. He closed his mouth and looked away.

" Kazune...Are you okay? Uh, I'm sorry." But he still had a blank look on his face. "Oh!" Kazune dropped to the floor like a sack of potatoes, still in the position he was when he was trying to woo Karin. "Kazune. You get offended so easily." She laughed as she lifted his head into her lap. She lightly stoked his golden locks and his perfect face.

When he finally recovered he didn't blame Karin, for he was just as hungry as her. Luckily Himeka didn't hear the ordeal that took place last night, so she smiled warmly as Kazune and Karin came down. Milika and Helio were already sitting at the table, upon noticing Kazune's and Karin's arrival they looked up and grinned from ear to ear.

"Hi. Hope you had a great night. We sure did." Helio winked at Milika, which in turn made her blush and giggle. Kazune laughed and sat down on the opposite side of the table with Karin at his side.

" Here you are, steamed rice, miso soup, and tamagoyaki. Eat up!" Himeka said cheerfully.

"Itadakimasu!" They ate and told laughed about the silly things Karin does on a daily basis. Eventually, they all finished and went into the living room to sing karaoke.

"All right Kazune your up first." Karin said. He started to sing, and Karin video tapped him. _Kazune's not the best singer but I like his voice.  
_Everything was finally alright. As all the troubles melted away Karin's and Kazune's hearts grew even fonder of each other. The path is clear, now love can pass.

Alright guys, the story is finished. I know what your saying, "What the heck? She just started! How is it over already?" Well to tell you the truth I ran out of ideas, and I got bored of it. By the way, this has nothing to do with my haters; I couldn't care less. I actually decided that I would end this story before I read the reviews. There wasn't much to work with, I think, at least for me. I could do a whole lot more but right now my mind has squeezed out all of the lemony ideas. I don't think I have much time for this story lately either. Now that I look back, I was a amateur writer. I still am, but I also think I have improved. I have new ideas, and I think I can stay with them. I will write more romance fan fictions but just not with Kamichama Karin or Shugo Chara. To sweet to be messed with right? So I will end this, but I might continue it in the future. But don't get your hopes, it might be along time before that happens. Look forward to my next story. :)

P.S No one has figured out what my next story will be about? Look at the last chapter, the poem should be a good clue.


End file.
